1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle and a control method for the vehicle, and more specifically, to activation control of a vehicle in the case where a drive unit is activated during coasting.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case where a user erroneously turns off a power supply of a control system of a vehicle through operation during traveling of the vehicle, a drive unit including an internal combustion engine and a rotating electrical machine may be stopped, and the vehicle may coast with the generation of a driving force stopped.
In the case where the vehicle coasts in this manner, it may become necessary to reactivate the drive unit to cause the vehicle to travel appropriately.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-092623 (JP-2004-092623 A) discloses an art of allowing an engine to be reactivated by temporarily changing over the shifting range to a neutral range through coercion or limiting the opening degree of a throttle even in the case where the range of an automatic transmission is set to a drive range, if the engine is stopped during traveling of a vehicle.
If the drive unit is reactivated during coasting as described above, the driving force from the drive unit suddenly recovers. In particular, if the drive unit is reactivated with an accelerator pedal operated by a user, the driving force rapidly recovers immediately after the activation of the drive unit.